Alternat Universe: Missing
by Ellen33
Summary: I got a lil silly w/an alternate GH reality on twitter one night; Helena's comments 4/1/10 played so well into my impromptu creative rant that I decided to write it. Helena is in love w/Luke & kidnaps him. Lante & Lucky go in search of them.
1. Ch1: Oh, yes & Oh, no

Chapter 1: Missing

Lulu and Lucky didn't think twice about their dad's disappearance. Most residents of Port Charles were used to Luke Spencer's dalliances with far off places, and multiple women. He was a free-spirit in every sense of the word – something that Lulu reminded Dante he didn't know about her father truly yet. This was his first chance at really getting to know her father – and the best, she added. To know him gone is to know him better, she insisted. To be honest, she'd rather not waste her time that specifically was reserved for Dante on her father's whereabouts. And Dante, a good cop but an even better man, was too weak to argue when she stepped out of his new bathroom in a red silk negligee that was begging him to tear off.

She isn't playing fair, he thought before letting out a deep sigh. The sight of her honestly took his breathe away – and his desire for her overwhelmed his desire to find Luke Spencer. All he wanted now was to find out what was behind the red, shiny fabric. "Luke who," he whispered under his breath as she crawled to the center of the bed on her hands and knees into a straddling position over him. Still on her hands and knees with her lips a millimeter from his and staring straight into his eyes, Lulu whispered back, "Exactly." His reserves left him and he pulled her body to him and kissed her passionately – and, well, they were unfamiliar with each other carnally no more.

* * * * *

Dante awoke first the next morning a little confused at his whereabouts for a few moments. Lulu was cuddled against his chest and both were lying on the couch. The couch? How did we get here – his thought process stopped as he began to remember the previous night. A smile crossed his face as he said to himself, that's right, we broke the bed. Wow, he whispered, as he continued to think about his and Lulu's nocturnal festivities. Both were so hungry for each other that neither could contain the passion any longer. He'd never expected their love-making to be so – what is the word I'm thinking of, he asked himself – oh, so primal. He looked down at her, still sleeping and whispered slowly, "You wanted me as badly as I wanted you. You are so beautiful." Then he kissed her head. She stirred then, rubbing her hair and hands against his chest as she started to wake. It made him shiver a little. A smile spread across her face, knowing exactly where she was and loving it.

As her eyes fluttered open, she heard his sexy voice say to her, "Good Morning, Beautiful." Her favorite words from her favorite person in this entire world, she thought. She looked up at him and responded in her early morning raspy, deep, sexy voice, "Good Morning, sexy." He brought her body the three inches separating them to his lips and kissed her. She moaned in his lips, then said, "This couch is pretty sturdy, don't you think?" He laughed in their kiss and responded, "It has to be, you broke my bed."

Lulu sat up from him a little and, acting appalled said, "Wait a minute, there were two of us on that bed…"

"Yeah, but you were like a tiger stalking her prey. I had no chance. You were an animal," his eyes glossed over with desire as he went to kiss her again. She pulled away briefly from the kiss, "I think I was more your prey with how you had me wrapped around you and…"

He couldn't take it anymore, "Damn, Lulu," he said as he brought her body to connect with his from forehead to toenails, wrapping his legs around her and pulling her almost onto him while caressing her lips with his and her hips with his. Lulu yelped with surprised delight followed by a disappointed moan when he stopped short of entering her. "Patience," he whispered through kisses.

And, on that cue, his phone rang. The ringtone told them both who it was and that he needed to answer it.

"Okay, so answer it but get rid of him if you can," Lulu said as he picked it up, then added with a quick kiss, "because we're not done." Dante gave her his sexy, low laugh and answered his phone, "Hey, Lucky, what's up?"

Lulu watched the warmth in Dante's eyes diminish as the seconds ticked by. "Are you sure?" he said into the phone. After a brief time, he said, "I knew something was up. I saw the same thing yesterday. Hey, let's meet in an hour at Kelly's." Lulu's ears adjusted and she could hear Lucky's voice on the other end.

Lucky's muffled voice asked, "Lulu should be there, too. But I've been trying to get a hold of her and she's not picking up."

Dante answered, smiling at Lulu, "It's turned off. She's with me."

"Okay, enough said. By the way, I'm glad that you're with my sister but I don't want to know any details when she sleeps over or even that she sleeps over," Lucky said.

"Don't worry, I don't kiss and tell," Dante smiled mischievously at Lulu, to which prompted Lulu to smack his chest playfully.

"See you in an hour," Lucky said and hung up.

"Hey, that was uncalled for, I was being gentlemanly," Dante defended.

"Lucky doesn't need to know our nighttime festivities," Lulu said, kissing him.

"I wouldn't submit your brother to that kind of naughty information about his sister. I wouldn't want him to see you anything other than his sweet and innocent little sister…although you proved last night that you're not so sweet and innocent, are you?" Dante said while rubbing her back and kissing her lips and neck.

"Why did we wait so long to do this?" Lulu whispered hypothetically. She very much wanted him and was about to take control when he stopped kissing her abruptly.

"We can't. We have to meet your brother," Dante said, his eyes now serious.

"Why?" she said as she kissed his chest and neck, "Can't we be late?"

"No, it's about your father," he said.

She stopped and looked directly into his eyes with her questioning ones.

"He's missing. And so is Helena."


	2. Ch 2: Luke's Cry For Help

Chapter 2: Luke's Cry for Help

"What happened with Nikolas?" Dante asked Lucky immediately after they all sat down at Kelly's.

"First, I went out to Wyndemere to see Alyssa but he wouldn't let me see her," Lucky started.

"Why would he with what happened with Elizabeth?" Lulu interjected.

"You and I know Nikolas and this wasn't Nikolas. I don't know; he was so jumpy, fidgety and kept giving me these lame reasons why I couldn't see her. First it was that Lucretia was giving her a bath and then it was that she was really colicky. I didn't hear Alyssa once and I was there for at least 20 minutes," Lucky said.

"Wyndemere is massive and those walls are thick…" Lulu started.

"Lulu, hold on a second and let Lucky finish. It's like I was telling you last night before…" Dante cleared his throat and continued, "About how Nikolas was nervous around me yesterday at Jake's and then I followed him and he was acting crazy on the phone but I couldn't hear what he said."

"Exactly," Lucky pointed out. "As I was walking in to the house I heard him ask to talk to Luke…"

"Who was he talking to," Lulu was worried.

"I don't know. He heard me walk up and immediately hung up the phone. The first thing I asked was what he wanted with Luke. He said that Helena was harassing Luke again and he wanted to try to smooth things over with Luke so he called the Haunted Star and got Ethan…"

"But it couldn't be Ethan because he's in Australia…" Lulu said.

"Ah, my girl is a wannabe Nancy Drew," Dante smiled at Lulu. Lulu gave him a little love tap in the form of a fist to his bicep.

"Oww! That was a compliment," Dante protested.

"Moving on," Lucky redirected the conversation, "right. We know Ethan's in Australia and so does Nikolas. It's not like Nikolas to make a mistake like that. Then when I tried to see Alyssa, he got really defensive and nervous and closed off. And then I checked and no one I've talked to have seen Helena for awhile…" Lucky finished.

"So, you think she kidnapped Luke again?" Lulu asked.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with Alyssa, too, because then I saw Lucretia here at Kelly's later and she said Nikolas gave her the week off," Lucky continued.

"So, Lucretia wasn't even in the house when you were there and he said she was?" Dante asked.

"Yep."

"And I got a weird phone call a few days ago from Luke…" Dante said.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?" Lulu asked, now showing a lot of concern.

"He responded directly to a voicemail I'd left earlier that day. He didn't actually call my phone. And is message was strange and unintelligible. I thought that maybe he had been drinking, which is why I didn't tell you about it until last night…" Dante started. "Anyway, I realized that his voice didn't sound as if he were drunk. I think he was sending me a message. I tried calling him a few times before Lulu and I talked. No answer."

"What did he say in the voicemail?" Lucky asked.

"Here, I'll put it on speakerphone," Dante said, as he called his voicemail.

Luke's message: Hey, big D! No time. Wanna hang but tied up if you know what I mean, wish I had my Cubans though. She's a snake this one, hot, humid, Amaz..oh…gotta go, gonna send me up this river."

"What?!" Lulu said, "It kind of sounds like he's with a woman and that maybe," she stopped there, but used her hands to try to explain.

"No, he wasn't with a woman," Lucky said, "the snake he's referring to is probably Helena and she has him tied up…"

"Yeah, when you called that's when I figured it out. But I don't understand the reference to his cigars," Dante interrupted.

"Whoa! Back up a second. So, if Helena has dad, where does Alyssa come in?" Lulu tried to wrap it around her head.

"I don't know…" Dante answered.

Lucky finished, "but I bet I know who does."

"Nikolas," Lulu said.


	3. Ch 3: Nikolas Caves

Chapter 3: Nikolas Caves

Lulu spoke first when they arrived at Wyndemere. She wasn't one to beat around the bush, "Where's my niece?"

Nikolas was caught off guard and stuttered his speech, "Wh-Wh-what do you mean? She's, uh, here sleeping."

"No, she isn't. And we know Lucretia is not here and dad is gone. You need to tell us what's going on?"

Nikolas looked to Lucky and Dante, who were standing behind Lulu in the foyer. They looked back at him innocently. Dante spoke first, "I think you better tell Lulu where Alyssa is. You know your sister and I don't think she's very happy with you right now."

"No, I'm not. This has got to stop Nikolas!" Lulu said.

"Stop? Stop what?" he defended himself.

"All the secrets and lying and covering up things!" Lulu yelled at him.

"There are no secrets…" Nikolas started.

Lucky interrupted, "We know Nikolas. We know something is going on with Luke, Alyssa and that Helena has something to do with it. Now, just tell us what's going on."

Nikolas walked into the sitting room; the Three Musketeers followed closely behind.

"What's going on Nikolas?" Lulu said as they all sat down.

"I'm not sure exactly. What I do know so far is that Helena took Luke & Alyssa with her, against Luke's wishes. I'm certain he didn't go willingly."

"Does Elizabeth know that Alyssa is gone?" Lucky asked.

"No. I have Alyssa this week and Elizabeth has the boys. She doesn't know anything yet. I was hoping to find them and bring them back. But Helena did her homework this time and I can't find a trace of where she went," Nikolas explained, looking haggard and reserved. "I have all my best people on it."

"I assume then that you were talking to Helena not Ethan when I walked in last night," Lucky said.

"Yes, that was a mistake on my part. I'm not surprised you figured it out," Nikolas said.

"Lucky's a good cop and so am I. You know more than what you're telling us so I think we should stop this family crap and you tell us what we really need to know," Dante said.

Nikolas glared at Dante but resigned to his request, "I think Luke knows something about the baby that she doesn't want him to know. I just can't figure out what it is. All I do know is that Helena sees Alyssa as the heir to the family. She was actually happy about her being a girl when we found out. I think she sees her as a reincarnation of herself; and I think Luke may have found out about some of her plans for Alyssa. I can't be sure but that's as much as I can figure."

"All this is great but I think the first thing we need to do is find them. In my opinion, it doesn't matter why she took them but where. Do you have any idea where they went?" Lulu interjected.

"No. I have no idea. She really covered her tracks this time. No one is talking; not even to me," Nikolas said.

"Dante, let's hear the voicemail again," Lucky said.

"Voicemail?"

"Yeah, Luke left me a weird voicemail a few days ago," Dante said as he dialed up his voicemail and put it on speakerphone again.

"The cigar reference confuses me," Dante said. "Do you think he left a clue in them?"

"No," Nikolas said, "I know Luke a little and I think he was telling you where he is."

"Cuba," Lucky said.

"Oh, I can't believe I was so dense!" Dante exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked.

"Do you remember when I told you last week that I had an interesting conversation with your dad?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lulu said.

"He was talking about his Cubans and how awesome they were then started in on how Helena reminded him of Castro but as long as she left his family alone, he was fine with her. Then he said the same thing about Castro and the cigars," Dante explained. "Damn, he even said that the next time he was missing, I'd probably find him in Cuba scoring more cigars or else Helena had kidnapped him."

"Seriously?" Lulu and Lucky asked at the same time.

"Yeah, that's what he said," Dante replied, matter-of-factly.

"So I guess we're going to Cuba," Nikolas said.


	4. Ch 4: The Mile High Club, sort of

Chapter 4: The Mile High club, sort of

Dante looked around him on the Cassadine jet and thought to himself, this is sweet. The private jet had many of the amenities he expected and one special item he didn't. I wish we could make use of it, he thought to himself.

"What are you thinking about? I see that mischievous smile of yours," Lulu asked as she sat down next to Dante on the plane's couch.

He grabbed her legs and pulled them across his so she was half sitting on his lap. "I was thinking that if Lucky weren't here, we could make use of the bed back there." Dante pointed to where the bed area was protected by a burgundy curtain.

"You have a one track mind," she said as she kissed him.

"No. I hate to admit it but I'm not in the mile high club and I'd love to join with you," he said as he rubbed her thigh with his hand and kissed her neck. Lucky, who had been up with the pilot, now entered the main cabin and cleared his throat.

Lulu blushed when she realized they weren't alone anymore. Dante released his grip of Lulu and let her come to a sitting position next to him.

Scratching his head and looking down to avoid making eye contact with the lovers, Lucky said, "The pilot said we have about another hour until we get to the island. Nikolas arranged for us to have a car but the pilot said that we shouldn't expect a pretty one. This is Cuba."

"I'm not surprised. I'm guessing Helena had a nice one, though," Dante said. "I've only met the woman once and she gave me the chills. I'd say Luke was right to compare to a snake."

"Yeah, she's definitely not human," Lulu said. "I just don't understand this weird thing that dad and she have. It's very odd."

"Yeah? What do you mean?" Dante asked Lulu.

Lucky answered, "They kind of have this mental game going on. It's almost like a kind of foreplay. For some reason, dad gets off on their witty banter."

"Yeah, I remember when I chatted with him at the Haunted Star he talked about her as if he admired her," Dante said with a confused look on his face. "But I could tell that he hated her, too. Lulu's right. It's just odd."

"Yeah, and she has the same thing for him, too," Lulu added. "But make no mistake, she hates Dad and every last one of us Spencer's." She turned to Dante, "Ready to join that club?"

"I'm not scared of Helena. If I can deal with bringing down my father, the biggest criminal on the Eastern Seaboard then I can handle Helena," Dante said.

"Cassadine evil is a different kind of evil," Lucky pointed out. "You're about to get a crash course in Cassadine crazy."

"Again, I'm not scared," Dante said, "I don't scare easy."

A moment later, the floor of the plane shook violently and caused Lucky to fall back into one of the leather seats, and Dante to push into Lulu. He grabbed her before she fell off the seat.

"Whoa, that was close?" Dante asked, helping Lulu adjust back to a sitting position. "What was that?"

Lucky answered, "Probably just a little turbulence. We should put on our seat belts."

Before anyone to do anything else, the plane shook again violently and longer this time. Dante and Lucky looked at each other, both knowing now that this wasn't normal.

Lucky made his way to the cockpit but returned a few moments later and asked, "Uh, anyone know how to fly a plane?"

"What?! Lucky, don't joke," Lulu exclaimed.

"I'm not. The pilot is dead. He doesn't have a pulse," Lucky said quickly. The plane shook again.

"So, no one's flying the plane?" Dante said. "This trip is getting more fun by the minute."

Lulu hit Dante in his shoulder, "Now is not the time to joke around, Dante."

"I know," he said to Lulu, "We'll figure something out."

"Yeah, there has to be a manual or something. Or at least some parachutes," Lucky said. He went into cop mode and headed back to the cockpit. "Dante, look in the back. Lulu check under the seats. See if you guys can find anything."

The plane shook again and dipped sharply this time. It became a struggle for all three to stay standing and walk in the unstable cabin. The plane started to dip consistently and angled itself so that they had to brace themselves so as not to roll to the front of the plane. After about 20 seconds of searching, Dante found four parachutes under the bed. He came out with all of them.

Yelling to his two other passengers, "I found parachutes! Lucky, did you hear me?"

Lucky struggled to make his way upward toward the back of the plane, yelling back, "Yeah, I heard you." Once he passed the door of the cockpit, he slammed it behind him so that they couldn't re-enter. "I couldn't find a manual and I don't know how to fly a plane," he tried to yell over the shimmying and rapidly descending plane.

"You ever jump out of a plane?" Dante asked him.

"Actually, yes, on a trip much like this one. But she hasn't," he pointed to Lulu, who face was decidedly pale. Though scared, Lucky's comment brought Lulu back to reality and she gathered herself.

"Just show me what to do, to pull or whatever. I'll be fine," Lulu said directly to Lucky.

"Let's put these on first," Dante yelled and handed them the parachutes.

"You ever jump out of a plane?" Lulu asked Dante.

"Many times. I used to sneak out with my Uncle Guido. He's crazy. He loves jumping out of things: planes, bridges, windows, fire escapes. I joined him a few times," Dante yelled while putting on his parachute. Then he smiled and added, "But I only used a parachute a couple of those times."

Lulu hit him again and said, "This is not funny. This is dangerous! We could die!"

"We won't die. Trust me," Dante took her parachute arms and brought her to face him. He kissed her and said, "Just do as I say and you'll be fine. And hey, here's your chance to be a part of the club."

She looked at him and said, "What club?"

He smiled and said, "The other Mile High Club."

Lucky unlatched the door of the plane then with Dante's help and the three prepared to make their exit.


	5. Ch 5: Gravity's Pull

SFC Ch 4 – Gravity's Pull

Lulu had to memorize the steps of parachuting out of a plane in twenty seconds. She went over and over the instructions from Dante in her head and out loud. Lucky jumped first, leaving Lulu in Dante's capable hands. Dante turned to Lulu and said, "Okay, you are going to jump next. I will come behind you just in case…" his voice trailed off.

Lulu looked back at him with a stone face, trying to hide her fear. He didn't buy it. He knew she was scared. "You will be fine. I will be right behind you. If something should happen, I will get to you," he had grabbed her head with his left hand, cradling it and holding her left hip with his right hand. His big, brown strong eyes looked directly into hers and comforted, "we will all be okay. Trust me. I've done this many times before."

"I do trust you, Dante," she said shaking, the adrenaline rushing through her body.

He responded with a short, but emotional kiss then took her hands and helped her position herself at the opened door. "When you get to land, we may be separated for a bit. Head west. We're closer to the west side of the island. We'll meet up there. Do you know how to do that?"

"Yes, I know what to do," she said, shaking the nervousness from her with a renewed sense of strength. "I love you, Dante."

"I love you, Lesley Lu Spencer," he said back with a smile. "Okay, here you go. I'll be right behind you," he said. "On the count of three. One, two, THREE! GO!"

Lulu jumped out of the plane and positioned her body just as Dante and Lucky had instructed her. As she descended at a speed she didn't want to know and in a direction that she had never anticipated she'd ever experience, Lulu tried to breathe while going through the steps in her head. From somewhere deep within her, a resoluteness surfaced and her fear subsided in favor of exhilaration. About 10 seconds after jumping out of the plane, she found herself screaming not in fear but in delight! The adrenaline coupled with free falling gave her a rush she never expected to welcome; but she did. Lulu was enjoying the experience.

The moment subsided quickly as she saw the rapidly appearing landmass underneath her. Lulu knew she was very close to the time she had to pull the chord. She tried to judge the distance as best she could before pulling it. Okay, here goes, she said to herself. Lulu pulled the chord and immediately felt her body jerk back and upward. Then she started falling again but a little slower this time. "Well, I didn't like that part," she said to herself. As the treetops loomed ever nearer, she found the chord that Dante had said would help her direct her landing. She saw that she would end up close to the beach…maybe a few miles inland. Not too bad, she thought.

Lulu prepared for what Dante said might be a hard landing. She has fallen from a ladder before and jumped out of a window so she tried to brace herself with soft knees. As her feet hit land, the impact sent her in a slow tumble slightly sideways as the wind took her parachute to her right a bit. A tree close by stopped the parachute's movement any further and, by extension, Lulu's. After standing up and dusting herself off, she removed her parachute and surveyed the damage. A slight raspberry on the outside of her upper right thigh and a small cut on her calf. All in all, it was a good first landing she thought. I jumped, I lived, it's a good day, Lulu laughed to herself. She then surveyed her surroundings and figured out which direction was west and started walking. She didn't have long to walk. After about five minutes, the ocean stood before her. She saw Lucky north of her on the beach but didn't see Dante. Lucky ran to his sister and gave her a big hug.

She hugged him back but immediately asked, "Where's Dante?"

"I saw him come down in the ocean a little ways out. He'll be swimming the rest of the way, I hope."

"You hope? Lucky…"

"He came down pretty fast and hard…"

Lulu looked at Lucky with eyes that began to water, "What are you saying?"

"That if he isn't here in the next 10 minutes, he may not have gotten out of the parachute in time," Lucky said gently to Lulu.

And with that, Lulu's heart fell into her stomach.


	6. Ch 6: Run, Dante, Run

SFC Ch 6 – Lucky's Plan

Lulu's eyes memorized the wave patterns as she waited for Dante to surface. It had been 15 minutes since Lucky revealed to her the whereabouts and uncertainty of Dante's landing. There could be multiple ways for Dante not to survive – his parachute could've suffocated him; one of the strings could've caught around his neck; the weight could've pulled him under; even sharks could've gotten to him; or the sheer velocity of hitting the water could've knocked him unconscious and drowning. But Lulu couldn't bring herself to accept any of those options so she sat there and stared out to sea for any sign of Dante.

Lucky was further down the beach watching, north and little behind Lulu. He was caught from behind by a strong embrace and a wet hand covered his mouth. He heard a whisper in his ear, "Shhh…it's me." The embrace released quickly and Lucky turned around to see Dante, relieved. The two friends embraced quickly and Dante said, "Good to see you, man, but be quiet. I want to surprise Lulu. Walk in front of me."

Lucky started toward Lulu, with Dante close behind him. He didn't let that stop him from talking to Dante though he did so in as soft a voice as he could, "I thought you were a goner, man. You hit the water so far out. I couldn't tell if you were alive or not. Lulu's beside herself."

"Well, I didn't actually hit the water with the parachute you saw. That was the pilot. I ended up north here in the ocean over that hill over there," Dante explained.

"The pilot? He's dead. Or at least he is now since he probably drowned," Lucky said, stopping briefly to turn around and look at Dante.

"Not so much. He came to right after Lulu jumped. I put the fourth parachute on him and a floatation device and had him jump before me," Dante said.

"What? But I checked his pulse," Lucky said.

"Well, he must've had some sort of heart attack but he is very much alive," Dante said.

"Or he was. If he had a heart attack, he wouldn't have the capacity to swim this far," Lucky said, as he started back towards Lulu, Dante still concealed behind him.

"No, you're right. So I helped him. He's over the hill on the beach still. Resting. We'll need to pick him up on our way ba-," Dante said but was interrupted by Lucky. "Shhh…there's Lulu," Lucky said. Dante darted behind her as Lucky called out to her.

"Any sign of Dante?" he said.

Lulu looked to Lucky with watery eyes and as steady as she could said, "No. Not yet." She got up and almost ran to Lucky and embraced him. She said in his ear, "I'm so scared, Lucky." He hugged her back and responded, "You shouldn't be. Turn around."

Confused, Lulu pulled away and looked at Lucky briefly before turning around. The expression on his face made her heart skip. Lulu turned to see Dante standing a few feet behind her, soaking wet with that big smile across his face. His teeth gleamed white and his eyes sparkled; he was literally glowing in her view. A wide smile crossed her face as she rushed to him and embraced him hard. He let out a deep breath and a low "Whoa" from the force of her embracing him but returned her embrace in kind and stroked that back of her head a bit. When she pulled away, he let his embrace lower to her low back keeping her from disconnecting with him completely.

"Uh, don't I at least get a kiss or something?" Dante asked slyly.

"No," she said playfully as she beat him softly on his chest. "This is for scaring me." She hit him a few more times, "and this is for making me worry."

Then he'd had enough and after a short laugh said, "Come here," as he pulled her mouth to his and kissed her gently. It didn't take much for Lulu to succumb to his strong but soft lips and she returned the kiss.

They both heard Lucky a few seconds later clear his throat and say, "You think you two are done now? We gotta get going. It's pretty late in the day. We're gonna lose our sunlight pretty quickly." He pointed to the horizon. Lulu and Dante nodded in agreement.

"So, you have a plan?" Dante asked Lucky.

"Yes, but it doesn't involve getting lost in Cuba because we ran out of sunlight," he remarked smartly.

"Okay, let's go then," Dante said. "We gotta get the pilot first?"

"The pilot?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, I'll explain late-" Dante stopped his sentence and his face turned confused as he stared behind Lulu and Lucky. They both turned to see what he did: the pilot stumbling toward them, bleeding. Dante ran toward the pilot, asking, "What happened?"

Before the pilot could say anything, he collapsed to the sandy floor. Dante saw what was causing the blood – a bullet wound on his back. The pilot struggled to breath but finally Dante heard what he was saying, "Run!"

Almost immediately after he heard the man, Lulu and Lucky both screamed, "Run, Dante, run!"


	7. Ch 7: The Game Begins Early

Chapter 6: The Game begins early

Dante looked behind him then heard another shot fall to his left side. Someone was shooting at him but he didn't have time to see who. He ran as fast as he could toward the same direction as Lucky and Lulu, who were headed toward the tree line. Being a fast runner, Dante reached the tree line just moments after Lucky and Lulu. He grabbed his police issue 38 and knelt behind a tree aiming towards the two men running after them. He was shielded enough that he could see the men but they couldn't see him.

Lucky knelt beside him but Dante waved him off, "No, get Lulu out of here. I'll take care of these guys and meet up with you where we discussed. Go!" Dante didn't let Lucky protest and pushed him behind him. All Lucky said was, "Alright, I trust you know what you're doing."

"These guys won't know what hit them," Dante said flashing a smile at Lucky, who was getting to his feet from Dante's push. He grabbed Lulu's hand and jerked her with him through the trees. She tried to wiggle free but Lucky had a firm grip on her left wrist and dragged her with him through the woods. "Sorry, Lulu, but this time you have no choice. Dante will be fine." She looked behind her at Dante as he knelt with his back to her. She stayed looking behind her for a few moments and watched him get smaller and smaller in her view. Then turned around and ran with Lucky. It would be just the two of them for awhile; but she hoped that it would be for long.

Dante allowed himself to look behind him only for a second to ensure that Lulu was with Lucky. He saw the two to of them running away from him, neither looking back. Good, he said to himself, now to teach these losers a lesson. He looked back at the two men who were about 50 feet away and aimed at the second one. Having received marksman awards throughout his career, Dante's aim was dead on. The second guy feel immediately to the ground, lifeless. The first one looked behind him and saw his commarade sprawled on the beachy floor. He stopped in his tracks and looked towards the trees but couldn't see Dante. Deciding it was too risky to keep pursuing, the man turned around and started back toward where he came. That'll do, Dante said to himself. He aimed at the man's shooting elbow and took a shot. It was right on target. The man cried out in pain and dropped the gun. Then Dante aimed at the back of the man's knee and shot him there. The man dropped to the beach instantaneously and wailed. Dante waited a few moments to be sure there weren't anymore bad guys and then proceeded to the injured man. He flipped him over and yelled at him, "Who are you working for?"

The man mumbled in Spanish inaudibly. Dante screamed again, but in Spanish this time, "Who are you working for? Tell me or I'll shoot the other leg," ¿Para quién trabaja? ¡Dígame o le disparo en la otra pierna! Dante added, jabbing the gun into the man's good knee.

"Okay, okay!" the man yelled in broken English. "Don't shoot me again."

"Then tell me what I need to know NOW!" Dante was not playing games.

"I'm more afraid of her than you…and you should be too," the man said.

"Was that so hard? Now, see? That's all you needed to say," Dante said as he slapped the man's cheek softly a few times, as if he'd done something good. Then Dante tore one of the arms of his shirt off and then tore it again in two pieces. "Use these to wrap your leg and elbow to stop the bleeding," he said to the man. Dante laid the two strips of fabric on the man's stomach and grabbed the man's gun.

"You know who?" the man asked breathing hard and bleeding. Ignoring the man's question, Dante flipped the man over, who screamed again in pain.

"I'll be taking this with me," Dante said of the man's gun. "Oh, and this nice little knife as well. You tell your boss that I'm coming after her and she should be afraid of me. Cowards like her don't scare me."

"You're going to let me live?" The man asked as Dante flipped him back over.

"Why not? It's a good day to be alive. But you may not be so lucky next time," Dante said as he turned and retreated into the woods, leaving the injured man to deal with his injuries.


	8. Ch 8: Lucky's Plan

Chapter 8: Lucky's Plan

It didn't take Dante long to catch up to Lulu and Lucky. The whole shootout and information gathering lasted no more than five minutes. However, he was pleasantly surprised at how far they had gotten.

"If there was one thing that I learned from my dad worth remembering," Lucky started, "it's that when shots are fired you run as fast as you can in the opposite direction."

Dante smiled at Lucky's comment. "Good advice," he said then added, "but we don't have to run anymore. At least, not so fast. They won't be catching up to us anytime soon."

"What did you do?" Lulu asked, worried.

"It's not important. Just know that I'm certain they won't be giving us any trouble for now," Dante said. Then before Lulu could ask again, he turned to Lucky and said, "I was able to get some info from one of them. Our girl is here. They were definitely sent by Helena."

"So, she knows we're here. I wouldn't be surprised if the pilot was on her payroll as well," Lucky said.

"Maybe but whatever the case, we gotta work fast. So what's your plan, Spencer?" Dante asked.

"First, we need to get to Dad's cigar contact. I suspect that part of the message he left you was also pointing us to find him," Lucky said.

"You've met him?" Lulu asked.

"Twice but it was a long time ago. I will remember him when I see him though," Lucky said.

"So do you have any idea where he is here in lovely Cuba?" Dante asked.

"I'll know that when I see it, too," Lucky said.

"I guess that's good enough for me," Dante said. "Let's start walking."

"Good enough? Helena's got dad and the only plan you have is to find his cigar supplier?" Lulu asked, a bit annoyed.

"No, that's not the only plan. It's only part of the plan," Lucky said back. "We need to get info from him and a boat."

"A boat?" Dante asked.

"Yep, I think she's ultimately going to take him to South America –" Lucky started.

"The Amazon River," Dante chimed in.

"Exactly," Lucky said. "I just don't know why she'd be taking him to South America," he said truthfully.

"And you think that maybe this cigar guy might tell us that, too?" Lulu chimed in.

"Bingo," Lucky said.

"Okay, let's get moving," Dante said. "We don't want to keep Helena waiting." He smiled.

Then Dante noticed the looks on Lulu's and Lucky's face.

"No you don't," a voice said behind him. Dante felt a small round object pressing into his back. "Tie his hands," the man said to another man Dante couldn't see. Dante's hands were roughly tied behind him.

"What about the other two?" the other man asked.

"They won't be giving us any problems if they want to see their father and their friend here alive," the man said knowingly.

"Let's go," he said firmly to all four.

Without hesitation, Lucky, Lulu and Dante followed the unidentified man's instructions.


	9. Ch 9: Lucky's Coup

Chapter 8: Lucky's Coup

They'd been walking for about 45 minutes before the first building came into view. It was bright yellow with Spanish writing on the sign but unreadable since most of it was worn off. The only thing you could make out was a big D in the first word, "de la" after the first word and an "a" in the middle of the third one. As if on cue, the slat wooden door swung open and a third man with a rifle stood in the doorway with one arm behind his back. There were no other men in the cabin.

"Welcome," the man said in broken English. "I've been expecting you."

It was clear that the man at the door was in charge and not the man with the gun jammed in Dante's back. Though his authority seemed out of place, Dante knew he'd have to make amends with the man.

"Remember me?" Dante asked.

"How can I forget?" the man in the door said, revealing his clothe-bandaged arm.

"Impressive," Dante responded, "and here I thought you were an amateur. You're pursuit was so inefficient. I'd expect a lot more from one of Helena's men."

"Inefficient? You think so? I guess you should know. You're the one tied up with a gun behind your back and your two friends are along for the ride," the man smirked, adjusting the rifle on his good shoulder so he was able to bring a cigar to his mouth.

Lucky chimed in unexpectedly, "So, I guess you've switched sides, Juan Carlos? Good to know."

"Switched sides? Who are you? How do you know me?" Juan Carlos directed at Lucky with an inquisitive and angry look.

"Oh, you don't know me or at least you probably don't remember me. But you do know my father, our father," he corrected as he pointed to Lulu.

"This lovely creature is your sister?" he asked, walking close to Lulu and looking her up and down. Dante did is best to not give away his disgust with the man. I should've killed him when I had the chance; another way that I'm not my father, he mused. "Very nice."

"Oh, she's not that nice. Well, she is but not to scum like you. She is a Spencer you know," Lucky said.

The man's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Spencer? Luke Spencer?" It wasn't a question; more of a realization. "Who knew something so divine could come from his well," he said.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy knowing that your ogling his daughter and holding her and her brother as hostages for Helena," Lucky said.

"Ah, you're right. Unfortunately, Ms. Cassadine is much scarier than your father," he said to Lucky with a smile. He started to motion them into the house and was turning to walk inside first, when what Lucky said next stopped him in his tracks.

"And Mr. Corinthos?" Lucky asked with a straight face. Juan Carlos turned around and looked straight at Lucky.

"Why do you bring him up? He's a friend of Luke's, yes, but I have no beef with him," Juan Carlos replied.

"You are holding his best friend's kids hostage," Lucky replied.

"So? Isn't he off hiding somewhere? He wouldn't dare risk his life to save yours," Juan Carlos stated.

Dante cleared his throat and spit at the man's feet, just missing his boots but calling attention to himself. "I was wondering when you'd join our conversation. You don't seem to be one to stay in the background as they say," Juan Carlos said to Dante.

"No, he isn't," Lucky replied for him. "Pardon my manners, Dante meet Juan Carlos. Juan Carlos, Dante Falconeri….Corinthos."

"Nice to meet you, Juan Carlos. Should I call my father or would you like to do the honor?" Dante asked, smiling. For once, Sonny's business would work in his favor – though he hated every moment knowing that he'd needed his help.

"Untie them. NOW!" Juan Carlos demanded. "What the hell have I done?" Then he turned to Lulu, Lucky and Dante and said, "Get inside now!"

Once the six were in the building, Lucky and Dante relieved the three men of their weapons.

"Now," Lucky said, "that's better. Let's get to it shall we?" He turned to Juan Carlos, "We don't want to kill you. We just want to find my dad. We know Helena has him and I think you know where."

"No, I don't. I didn't know she had your father," Juan Carlos said quickly back.

"That's convenient," Lulu said. "So why do you think she'd want us to get caught? What other reason would there be? Did you think about that?"

"You're a feisty one. You are Luke's daughter; I see the resemblance now," he said to Lulu. "But to answer your question, when Helena asks for something you don't question. You do it."

"So why did you let us go?" Dante asked. "If you're that scared of Helena, then you must be more scared of Sonny?"

"Scared? Terrified. He knows everything that goes on around here. If he knew I'd even breathed on one of his kids, I'd be dead. Helena is no joke but this is Sonny's territory," he responded to Dante. "You do look like him. Have his arrogance, too. No doubt now you're his son."

Dante's face turned a bit red. Lucky saw what was coming and changed the subject.

"I'm glad you see it our way. Now, we need help finding our father and looks like you have no choice but to help us," Lucky said.

"I want to live and so do my friends. We will help with what you need," Juan Carlos replied and held out his hand to Lucky.

Lucky took it. "Good. Let's get to work."

Lulu chimed in, "So, where's our dad?"

Juan Carlos looked at her. "I tell you the truth. I don't know but it isn't good."


	10. Ch 10: Dante's Girlfriend

Chapter 10: Dante's Girlfriend

Lulu was at her wit's end with all the men around her. Yes, she loved Dante – more than anything she's ever felt before – and her brother. But both of them weren't forcing the men to do anything and she wanted to find her father – for as much as she didn't agree with him about anything, Luke was still her father and she loved him dearly. She decided to take control of the situation and asked the man again, "Where is my father?"

"You're a persistant one and you don't listen. I told you; I don't know," Juan Carlos replied.

"So, we're supposed to believe that you have no idea where my father or Helena is but you're working for her? Or were working for her until you found out you'd kidnapped Sonny's son? What kind of henchman are you?" Lulu said with a mixture of sarcasm, anger and annoyance in her voice.

"She told you; I knew I loved her for a reason," Dante said with a smile.

"You're with him?" Juan Carlos asked.

"No, he's with me. And that doesn't matter. What matters is that you start talking or…" she paused, taking a hold of the 10 mm from Lucky's weak grip, then added, "or else I'll start shooting."

"Whoa?" Lucky, Dante and Juan Carlos said at the same time.

Lulu had gotten up from her chair and was standing at a safe distance in front of Juan Carlos, the gun pointing directly at his head.

"Lulu, there's no need for that," Lucky started.

"Oh, really? Really? Let's see, we had to jump out of a plane before it crashed probably because one of them sabotaged it; they started chasing and shooting at us; eventually caught us and held us at gunpoint until you and Dante finally said who we were. But we've been sitting here for five minutes and still nothing has changed. You know, I'm kinda tired of all this so let's just get done what needs to get done. It's not like I haven't killed anyone before. This is no different," Lulu said. For a brief second, she took her gaze off of Juan Carlos to look at Dante. He still didn't know about Logan. Her half-second look revealed to her what she thought Dante would do: he had his squinty-eye, what did she just say? look that she knew all too well. It was the same look that Dante had when she told him Sonny was his father; and everytime Sonny tried to win Dante's approval. They'd have to deal with this later but now at least it was in the open.

Juan Carlos didn't buy it. "You killed someone?" he said, then laughed. "I find that hard to believe." He looked over at Dante, whose facial expression was now indifferent – then to Lucky, whose facial expression confirmed Lulu's exclamation. Juan Carlos, looking back at Lulu now, asked, "so you did kill someone?"

"Yep, he pissed me off just like you're doing now," Lulu stated, harshly.

"And he was bigger than you," Lucky chimed in. "I even know not to mess with my sister."

"Yeah, did you not hear her before? She said I was with her not the other way around. The woman means business, JC. I'd tell her what she wants to know," Dante said, looking at Lulu the whole time. His face told her that she would have to do a lot of explaining soon.

"So, what's it gonna be Juan Carlos? Keeping your life or me blowing your head to bits? I'm a little too close for all this firepower and I'd prefer not to get your brains on my outfit," Lulu said, the adrenaline was really pumping now.

"Okay, okay, Miss Spencer. I'll tell you what I do know," he said. He turned to Lucky and Dante then back to Lulu. "I don't know where Helena is keeping Luke but I do know where she is going." He paused.

"Where?" Dante asked.

"South America," Juan Carlos answered flatly.

"Where in South America?" Lulu asked bluntly.

"Down the Amazon, about halfway. There's a small village. I don't know the name. But you'll know it when you smell it," he said.

"Now, how hard was that?" Lulu asked Juan Carlos.

"You're boyfriend said the same thing to me earlier," Juan Carlos said. "I thank you for my life. He made me bleed a little but I knew he wasn't going to kill me. You, though. You would've, wouldn't you?" Juan Carlos asked Lulu.

"You're welcome," she said back. She handed the gun back to Lucky.

"Okay, are you done now?" Lucky asked her.

She kept her eyes on Juan Carlos. "Yes. For now."


	11. Ch 11: Lulu's Boyfriend

Chapter 11: Lulu's Boyfriend

"Now that that's settled, I think we should get moving," Dante said. "We've all but lost daylight."

"But first I think we need to make sure our new friends won't be getting in our way," Lucky said, "at least for now."

Lulu chimed in, "I think we can trust them. Can't we, Juan Carlos?"

Juan Carlos looked at Lulu with a smile, "Si, Bonita. We don't want to wake up the sleeping beauty again…and we'd rather not come to Sonny's attention."

"Nice work, baby," Dante said, kissing Lulu on the temple. He'd walked over to her side during the confrontation.

"It's a gift," she said. "Now let's find my father."

"Okay, well, we need a new plan. Juan Carlos, how do we find Helena?" Lucky asked their new friend.

"She's already left. The next opportunity to leave isn't until tomorrow morning. Eight hours from now," Juan Carlos said truthfully.

"No, I have another idea. Juan Carlos, you're going to come to my father's attention. Call him," Dante commanded.

Juan Carlos looked at Dante funny. "Why do I call him?"

"Because you're going to secure our way to South America tonight without my father knowing it's us," Dante said.

"How am I going to do that?" Juan Carlos asked.

"If you know my father like I think you do, you'll know exactly what to say and what we need," Dante said then paused. "And you'll also get him to finance it all. It's imperative that Helena thinks Sonny has business in South America and it's all a coincidence."

"Wouldn't that mean he has to show up there?" Juan Carlos asked.

"You're smarter than you look," Dante said to him.

"But I thought that you didn't want him to know it's you?" Juan Carlos asked.

"Leave that up to me…us," Dante said looking over to Lulu and Lucky. "Just get us transportation and get my father there."

"What about us?" Juan Carlos asked, pointing to himself and his two goons.

"You're going too. Do I have to explain everything?" Dante said, facetiously.

"Us, too? Wait, I thought you were going to let us go," Juan Carlos said.

"No, that was her idea. I don't trust you further than I can see you. No, you're going to help us until we get what we want; then you can go…if you survive that is. We are taking on Helena; and if you piss me off then you'll be dealing with my father and I know you don't want to get on his bad side. And well, we all know what Lulu would do. So, I think that we have a deal now, don't we?" Dante said to Juan Carlos.

"It's not much of a deal," Juan Carlos said facetiously.

"No but that's your fault for being in this business. Now, call my father. No more wasting time," Dante said.

As Juan Carlos called Sonny, Lucky and Lulu pulled Dante to the side. Lucky whispered, "So, what's this plan of yours?"

Dante, keeping his eye and ears on Juan Carlos, answered, "Helena knows we're here, right?"

"Yeah, that's pretty clear," Lucky answered.

"What she doesn't know is who else knows we're here," Dante started.

"Oh, I'm not really liking where this is going," Lucky started. "I thought that Sonny having business was to be a coincidence."

"Oh, it is. She'll think that but she'll also pay attention…and we need her…" Dante was interrupted by Lulu.

"To divide her attention," Lulu figured.

"I'm really a very lucky man," Dante smiled at Lulu. "Yeah, and it will divide her lackey's between us and them…much easier to distract when it's time."

"Well, it sounds pretty risky but it's all we got," Lucky admitted.

"And my father will finally be useful for once," Dante muttered.

"Senior Corinthos," Juan Carlos started.

"It's Falconeri, not Corinthos," Dante corrected.

"Whatever you like, Senior Falconeri. Wanna be on your own, I see? Admirable," Juan Carlos said.

"Something like that," Dante said.

"Your father is on his way to South America as we speak," Juan Carlos said.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't let you die," Dante said as he looked at the man whose life he spared.

"Die?" Lulu asked.

"Your boyfriend is very good at what he does," Juan Carlos said to Lulu.

Turning to Dante with a knowing look, "Don't I know it."


	12. Chapter 12

Dante could've predicted Sonny's every moment if he hadn't dictated it himself. Sonny's firstborn had always been good at observing people, even before he became a cop. He excelled through his police academy training and was a full detective earlier than anyone else who had ever been through his department. It helped, too, that the blood running through Dante was part Sonny's. He had to admit that there were some ways he was exactly like his father. Some of those ways came in handy. The others? Well, he just as soon cut his arm off than be anything like his mobster father.

So, like clockwork, Sonny showed up in Cuba at the precise moment that Dante had predicted – falling into the detectives trap so effortlessly. This is good, Dante thought to himself, finally something I can admire in my father. He didn't admire too long though as he began to bark orders to Lucky and Lulu, and their reluctant accomplices.

"Now that Sonny has taken the bait, Juan Carlos, you need to ingratiate yourself onto that plane. If you or your cohorts breathe one word that we're involved in any way, I will know it. I am my father's son," Dante threatened.

"No need for threats, Detective. We have an agreement and I do not waver on an agreement unless I find that another's deal is more beneficial. And the only agreement I could make with anyone above you at this point is your father. I doubt he'd ever usurp his firstborn's wishes, cop or no cop," Juan Carlos said truthfully.

"Good. I'm glad we have an understanding. Now go. We don't have any time to waste," Dante commanded.

Lulu and Lucky had stayed silent yet stoic during the whole conversation. As three watched Juan Carlos and his man head toward Sonny's plane, Lucky turned to Dante and said, "So, now that we got Sonny here, what are we going to do with him?"

"Well, we're gonna let him do what he does best: intimidate our target, Helena," Dante said.

"Isn't that too dangerous?" Lulu interjected. "I mean, won't that just annoy the snake and make her stike back harder?"

"No," Lucky said, "I think Dante's banking on Helena being distracted by Sonny and not putting it together that we're involved."

"So, you don't think that Helena will figure it out?" Lulu turned to Dante.

"No, and why would she?" He answered. "She knows as well as anybody that I hate my father and would never accept help if offered." He smiled.

"Oh, I like how you think, man," Lucky smiled back and shook Dante's hand like they always did when on the same wavelength. The detectives had become good buddies and were now acting like it.

Lulu just rolled her eyes at the two and thought to herself, "my boyfriend and my brother are best friends. I'm in for a crazy ride."

And so was Helena. She wasn't going to know what hit her. The question was, could they pull it off before it was too late for Luke and baby Alyssa?


	13. Ch 13: Luke & Alyssa bond

Luke studied his face in the bathroom mirror, "I look haggard," he said out loud.

"I think it's sexy," an older woman's voice answered, a bit of stoicism reflected in her tone.

"And I know you're crazy. What does it matter?" Luke retorted.

"Oh, Luke. Come now. Be nice. Haven't I treated you well? Look at this place. It's divine – and that's saying a lot. I'm not very easy to please," Helena said as she walked over to Luke. She ran her hand down his exposed arm and added, "Though I think you could please me as well."

Luke grabbed Helena's roaming hand strongly by the wrist and said, "Look, if you think I'm going to touch you any more than I'm doing right now, you are sorely mistaken, sister."

"Oh, I think you'll come around soon enough," Helena smirked back.

"Over my dead body," he said, and winced. Those couldn't be truer words in front of a Cassadine.

"Now what would that help? Of course, death is usually a good choice in such occasions but I have much better plans in mind and they include you being very much alive. I promise, you will enjoy it – and me – eventually. You really have no choice," she said with a smirk.

"What you don't understand, Helena, and probably never will is that everyone always has a choice. It may look like I don't but I do. And I don't have to fill you in," Luke answered vaguely.

"Threats are really not your forte, Luke. I'm assuming that you are trying to threaten me somehow?" Helena laughed lightly.

"No, not a threat. Information. A lesson, if you will, for the future," Luke said.

"A lesson? Well, if it's a riddle you speak of, I'm intrigued. However, I highly doubt it. And, using your own words, let me give you some information: if you expect your kids to bail you out, you are sadly mistaken, my friend. I've already taken out the trash – to use your plain folk terms," Helena said.

Luke hid his worry behind the con exterior he'd work years to perfect. "I wouldn't count any Spencer out – even one that seems to be dead," he said, strength in his voice.

"We shall see," Helena said, brushing her fingertips over her captive's cheek and chin. "We shall see," she repeated and then left.

Luke collapsed on the bed and put his hands in his head. God, I hope Dante figured out that message, he thought to himself. If not, he was up a river without a paddle. The thought made him laugh. Well, I guess it would be ironic since he had no idea where on the Amazon they had landed. He knew enough though to know that Dante at least figured out the Cuba part – whether Helena had stopped them from leaving Cuba or not was what he was uncertain about. He hoped that his little birdie would get him another clue to their whereabouts soon.

A faint cry shook him from his inner thoughts. He looked over to his right towards the window where the bassonet stood. He walked over and reached in and picked up the crying little girl. "Oh, precious baby girl. Your daddy, aunt and her boyfriend are on their way. Don't you fret now, Alyssa. You're a Spencer and that's all you need to survive." He kissed his first grandchild softly on her forehead. The child calmed at the touch and settled in his arms. In that moment, he remembered what it was like to be a parent – a real one – and he knew he'd do anything to protect his grandchild. Anything – even if that meant giving in to Helena, he said softly to her.

"But let's not think about that yet. We still have options. Us Spencer's may not have a lot of luck but we make our own. You and I will be okay, pumpkin. Watch and learn how to be a Spencer," he said then laid the now sleeping child back down in her bed. "Yes, so proud that you're my granddaughter."

He walked over to the bed and, fully clothed, laid down and closed his eyes. His granddaughter had the right idea. See, she was already teaching her grandpa a lesson: rest is a weapon – or so he'd read somewhere. It was – and they both needed rest to get out of Crazy Cassadine's clutches.


	14. Ch 14: Ducky & Lante catch a lift

Dante, Lulu and Lucky watched as Juan Carlos and his cohorts made their way up the stairs of the private jet, Sonny, Jason, Max and Milo in tow. The sight of the four man crew gave Dante an upset feeling to his stomach. Sonny and Jason had spent less than a month in prison. Diane Miller was good, too good. He had to admit that she was the best lawyer that he'd ever met in his career. She found the smallest loophole and used it to her advantage. His father, the life-long criminal, was a free man again…and Dante worried that his slick exterior would rub off on Michael, Morgan and Kristina.

For the moment, however, Dante put the animosity towards his father aside and was thankful for the much needed distraction for Helena. The two suffered no love lost for the other but had managed to stay out of each other's way, keeping the peace. Helena's obsession with Luke, though, would prove to be reason enough for Sonny to get involved. What Dante didn't know was if he could keep the fact that Luke betrayed Sonny from seeing the light of day. For all Sonny knew, Dante had set up Luke, too. And it needed to stay that way until they found Luke and Alyssa.

As Dante saw the last guard enter and close the plane's door, he motioned for Lucky and Lulu to follow him to the baggage area of the plane. Juan Carlos' goon had done his job and an unlatched luggage door awaited them. The three quickly climbed in, closed it behind them, and prepared for a turbulent and long flight to South America.

"Remind me to never let you plan any of our vacations," Lulu whispered to Dante. "Especially the ones where we have to fly."

"Why?" Dante asked, as he snuggled Lulu to him in the cramped space, smiling.

"Because so far we've crash landed and now are stuffed into a hot and very small baggage compartment. I'd like to be at least a little comfortable when I fly," Lulu said back.

"Oh, the heat you're feeling is coming from me. You turn me on," he smirked and kissed her neck.

"Hey, now. Let's just be a little aware that there's another person in luggage land with you both," Lucky said. "I really have no interest in watching my partner get hot and heavy with my sister."

"Sorry, Lucky," Lulu blushed just before the automatic lights in the compartment shut off.

"Oh, well, now see there, Lucky? Now you won't see a thing!" Dante added jovialy.

"Real smooth," Lulu said. Lucky could hear a little slap on Dante's leather jacket.

"Just keep it quiet," Lucky said.

"Oh, that's not possible for your sister," Dante responded.

"Dante!" Lulu almost screamed out loud. "Lucky, don't listen to him. Just go to sleep; that's what I plan to do. You, too, Dante."

"Sleep? How can I sleep with your body so close to mine that I can feel you breathing?" Dante whispered in her ear, then added, "I'll just watch you sleep, baby. That will give me all the peace I need for now." He kissed her on her cheek and let her relax completely against him.

Almost a second later, they both heard a loud breathy snore. Lucky had fallen asleep already. They both snickered.

"Looks like your brother needs rest," Dante said softly.

"Yeah, the man can sleep anywhere. I've never been that prone to sleep," Lulu answered.

"Hey," Dante whispered to Lulu, turning her head to look at his, "I love you." Their eyes having adjusted to the dark, she looked at him, smiled and said, "I love you, too." The she leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back and groaned lightly at her soft touch. Lulu caressed his lower lip with tip of her tongue and needed no other signal to invite his into her mouth. He eagerly responded by opening his mouth and intertwining their tongues together. The kiss deepened and lasted for a few long moments before he pulled away.

"Not fair, beautiful," he said breathy, his body already reacting to her advances.

"I know. I just wanted you to feel what I feel for you; to tell you how much this means to me," she whispered back – kissing his forehead, his nose and then his mouth again, but briefly.

"I know. And this is what I meant about I'd do anything for you. Anything, Lulu. Even using my father, maybe evening working with my father to get your dad back, and Alyssa," he said, caressing her hair. "You're family is my family."

Tears welled in Lulu's eyes but didn't fall. Instead, she gave him two long kisses and rested her head against his chest. He encompassed her with his arms and rested his head gently on top of hers. As much as he tried not to, sleep came to Dante a few moments after Lulu – and he didn't wake up until he felt the cold end of the barrel of a gun in the center of his forehead.


End file.
